deadlymistakesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle MacLeod
'' "Who the fuck are you?"'' Kyle MacLeod is son of the (former) immortal Connor MacLeod and the revenant Eric Draven, and is the half-brother of Xavier Draven. He is aquainted with the New York-based drug dealer, Jonathan Oak and is currently in a relationship with Ellen Junior. Early History Kyle grew up in Los Angeles, after his father, Connor MacLeod, decided that Kyle would be safer away from him. As such, Connor left him with an old friend by the name of Amanda Reese, who had moved Los Angeles some time prior. Kyle grew up with two step siblings, whom he refuses to talk about. It is known however, that he often came to blows with his step-father, whom Amanda married when he was six. As a result, when he was twelve, Kyle was signed up with a local Boyscout troop, and was sent to camp every summer. While this did not exactly instill discipline, it did instill certain values, as well as reveal a frightening aptitude with a shotgun. When Kyle was sixteen, he joined a local gang, and was often the one driving the getaway car. When he was eighteen, Kyle tried to leave the gang, and was shot. Four hours later, he died in the hospital. In another three, he woke up in the morgue. For the next three years, Kyle was terrified of what he was. In an effort to cope, he turned to drugs and OD'd several times, each time coming back to life without medical assistance. Some time during this period he began working in high-end restaurants and kitchens, and gained a particular skill with knives. He has also shown some aptitude for cooking. On his twenty first birthday, Kyle received a letter and a package from Connor, detailing his exploits, and explaining to Kyle what exactly he was: Immortal-spawn, those descended from immortals, who can only die from either a beheading or old age. (It had yet to be explicitly noted if immortal-spawn live longer than the average human.) Some time after this, Kyle found Connor's home, and holed up there for approximately two weeks. After that, Kyle met the Mistakes, and has been traveling with them since. Relationships Relatives Kyle has a particularly strained relationship with Connor, as he has a hard time coming to grips with the fact he doesn't have a mother. Kyle has no relationship with Eric, as Eric left some time before he was born. He had a very strained relationship with his half-brother, Xavier Draven, at least initially. Now, it's a bit harder to guage. He at the very least tolerates him. His roleplayer likes to compare the two to "Supernatural's Sam and Dean Winchester". The Mistakes Kyle has been shown to get along fairly well with most of the other Mistakes, though he seems to enjoy antagonizing them a little. The only ones exempt from this are the younger Mistakes, with the exception of Dorian. This has been explained as a "big brother complex". He showed mild interest in Piper at the beginning of the roleplay, though that was probably an attempt to mess with her. He is currently involved romantically with Ellen Ripley Jr., and it appears it will stay that way. Personality Kyle has been shown to be aggressive, possibly as a result of his upbringing. He likes to "test" people by insulting them, and seeing how they react. Depending on their reactions, Kyle tends to either dismiss them, or become good friends with them. Death Sight Kyle, being the son of a revenant, has the ability to peer into the land of the dead. However, because he's unaware of what Eric is, he assumes it's a side effect of one drug or another. Category:Males Category:Heir-to-the-throne characters